High School (a Tadahoney au)
by livelovewrite11
Summary: In the hallways Sanfransokoyo High School Tadashi Hamada meets a certain blonde and slowly falls in love to learn that sometimes the worst things happen to the best people
1. First encounters

new Tadashi's Pov (the whole story is in his point of view)

I walked down the crowded hallways of Sanfransokoyo High School, today was the first day of my senior year. I the choice to skip to graduate but unlike my brother Hiro who is twelve and in tenth grade planning to skip 11th, I wanted to stay with my friends and not rush my life. As I kept walking to my chemistry class until I saw a unfamiliar face looking lost in the halls, it was a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes that were covered by large pink glasses wearing a yellow dress that fell above here knees with a pink cardigan. she was beautiful but she looked lost I assumed she was new because she kept on trying to talk to other students but kept being ignored.

I walked up to her and asked "You need Help?"

"Yes, thank you, do you know where room 104 is?", she said as she gave him a sweet smile

" No problem I am heading there now" I said looking over at her smiling face "You look new I haven't seen you around" I asked

" Yeah, my family and I moved here from New Italy and before that Los France, I sort of never been in the same place for the last 4 years", she explained

" I guess they move for work?", I assumed

"No their authors and they like to travel, they want me to see as much of the world before" she then paused as was hiding something.

" Before what?", I asked

" Nothing", she said obviously hiding something, but I had to respect that everyone has a secret, like mine for example is that I am a bot fighter.

we then arrived to class, she smiled and said "Thank you"

" Your welcome but before we go what's your name" I asked

"Akio" she said with a smiled as I thought to myself, Akio a beautiful name for a beautiful girl "yours"

"Tadashi" I smiled as we walked into the classroom

** I do not own Big Hero 6 just the plot**

**Thank You for reading please leave a review and leave ideas. This is my first fanfic and I like to say I love High school au's and I love Tadahoney and this fanfic takes place 2 years before the movie and is off cannon the more I go on **


	2. Getting to Know You

**I do not own Big Hero 6 of the characters just the plot **

**Before I start this chapter I just want to thank Disneyandwildkrattfangirl for reviewing and also check out her fanfics they are amazing, my favorite is Wedding Bells and Big Hero Ask**

**Enjoy**

Class ended and I met Aiko by the door, to see if she needed any help "Aiko I was wondering I f you wanted me to show you to your next class", I asked Hoping she would say yes.

"Its fine I can show myself around", She replied as if she was trying to avoid me, because I didn't want to leave her, there was a beauty inside of her I couldn't describe but yet I loved it

"How about this if I am in your next class I will show you around for the rest of the day", I asked because I didn't want to leave her, there was beauty inside of her I couldn't describe but yet I loved it.

She sweetly looked me in the eyes and Hesitantly said "fine its art in room 204"

A Happiness grew inside me as I said " Its your lucky day, I'm heading there to", as I began to guide her to the art room.

For the first few seconds there was silence until it broke with me asking " what's wrong?"

She then broke from her silence with " Nothing"

" Just first day Jitters?", I asked

"I guess that's what it is" she replied

"So I guess your interested in Chemistry?"

" Yeah ever since I was little its only thing that distracts me from the moves", she answered

" I understand same thing goes for me with robotics when I'm sad I create these epic robots" I said not mentioning I enter them in illegal bot fights and almost get arrested.

"So if the world is taken over by giant robots I have you to blame?" she asked growing more comfortable to me.

"Probably but then if I create a robot apocalypse it would giant robots who look like marshmallows and give everyone hugs, it only will be terrifying for people who don't like hugs", I said as she laughed at my attempt of trying to vision the less creepy apocalyptic future. Because to be honest if I had to be in charge of the robot apocalypse it would be super awesome and 90% of the human race would be wiped out

We then stood in more silence till I broke it again with "So what Chemical reactions have you discovered?"

"Well I know this sounds crazy but I can turn metal into multicolored dust" she said as I started a storm of laughter I didn't know why,but I found her way of phrasing it hilarious.

" I know what your talking about but you phrased it perfectly", I said still laughing failing at trying not to look like a idiot.

"Chemical metal...", She said before I cut her off.

"embritlement", I said sounding like less of an idiot.

We then arrived at art class and took a seat at the back table the teacher gave us instructions then telling us to draw something meaningful to us I drew my latest robot for the bot fight tonight and Honey drew a butterfly saying it was a symbol of life and hope. She was a great artist along with being kind, smart and pretty but she denied it which seems like what most girls did. But after art we had the rest of our classes together including lunch, at lunch I introduced her to Gogo, Fred and Wasabi and she fit in perfectly and they all seemed to like her, even Gogo who is easily annoyed. After school ended we walked out to the bus together she looked me in the eyes and asked " Can we be friends" reminding me about when we were little kids and were best friends with people we just met.

I looked in her bright green eyes and said "I thought we already were" as she then pulled me in for a tight hug, I felt on top of the world

I got home from school and walked into the café, I couldn't wait to tell Aunt Cass and Hiro about my day and Aiko. It seems as if I cant stop thinking about her but corny as it sounds but its the truth. I walked in the café and it didn't take long for Aunt Cass to notice my aura of happiness as I took a seat at one of tables in the café she looked me in the eye and said " I guess someone had a good day"

" I did I made a new friend", I replied

" What's his name?", she asked

" Its actually a she and HER name is Aiko", I answered knowing the next question.

" Is she pretty?", she asked as I expected .

" Why when ever I mention a female who is my friend you think I have a crush on her", I said as much as I tried to hide from myself I had a small crush on her.

" Because it seems that all your female friends except Gogo seem to have this whole friend for a month before dating thing", she replied proving a point. I had many girlfriends in the past some nice some where nightmares dressed like day dreams, especially Allison Winters the worst girlfriend in the history of ever.

"Well a see your point and the answer to your question is yes", I said I walked up stairs into my bedroom


	3. brotherly bonding

**I do not own Big Hero 6**

** I told you I would post another chapter today**

** Enjoy**

I walked up stair to my bedroom and that feeling of happiness left when I saw Hiro laying in bed crying, I ran to my little brother to make sure he was okay, knowing what happened. See being 12 and smarter then half the school is difficult for many reasons, It makes things difficult for him to socialize and makes him a target for to much bullying. What really was that Hiro is such a kind boy it breaks my heart knowing that he is being hurt.

"Did they hurt you again", I said concerned giving him a brotherly hug

"They Beat me up and told me to go die and that High schools no place for a child", He said crying more tears. I didn't know what to say but its true High School is a bitter place for a twelve year old like Hiro but they were out of all the people in the world to die Hiro was far off the list.

" That's all wrong, your the best person in the school and they are just saying that because they are jealous.

"I know but it still Hurts", He said wiping the tears away.

"Well next time they hurt you I will kick their butt" I promised

"That's my brother" he said giving a brotherly hug.

We then went down stairs and ate diner with Aunt Cass as she kept asking me about Aiko and Hiro making jokes about my some what crush. Once dinner was done Aunt Cass went back to the café and Hiro and I went to watch TV until about seven o'clock I then got ready for the bot fight down town not telling anyone. I then walked down stairs telling Aunt Cass I was going to the Library so she wouldn't know. But then I saw a familiar blonde sitting at a table with what looked like her mother and father, it was Aiko.

"Tadashi", she said in shocked tone before I could say any thing


	4. Random encounters

"So this is the boy you were telling us about", said a tall Latino women who resembled Aiko in many ways.

"Mom", she said as her checks blushed a light pink, she talked about me.

" Don't worry Tadashi told me a lot about you too", I'm Casandra Tadashi's aunt", Aunt Cass said changing the subject

" I'm Sophia Aiko's mother and this is Chris my husband", she said facing her husband a Japanese man who was a couple inches shorter then Aiko and her mother.

"Nice to meet you", he said reaching out to shake my aunts hand.

They then started having a long conversation as Aiko and I had branched out into out own conversation. As much as I liked her I had to get to the bot fight I was an hour late, but the more we talked the more I didn't want to go to the bot fight but I had to go or else. Bot fighting isn't illegal because its dangerous it was the people who ran them if you baled you could be beaten or worse they try to kill your loved ones.

"I have to go to the Library", I lied as I began walk out the door.

" How about you take Aiko?", Aunt Cass asked stopping me .

"No its okay I'm not feeling well maybe some other time", Aiko said knowing I was up to something but her parents grew worried

Aiko and her family quickly said goodbyes after they paid for their meal and I went on my motorcycle down town to the Bot fight. All was going great and I won a thousand dollars till Richard the one who ran the bot fights walked up to me pushing me in a dark corner of the dark disgusting a banded building the fights were held at and said with his snake like voice "Your late"

"I'm sorry I had a family emergency", I lied as I began to shake in fright

"Family doesn't matter here", he said with his breath reeking of alcohol

"What", I said before he punched me in the face.

" Give me the money or all punch you again", he said not bluffing at all

" No", I said as he kept beating me until I gave him the money

" You better learn bot fighting is like a mafia one you go in you can never get out", He said giving me a final slap in the face. I then rushed out regretting getting into bot fights and being thankful I was able to leave with just and black eye


	5. Trouble and Promises

**I do not own Big Hero 6**

**I will be updating most days of the week**

**Enjoy**

**Leave a comment of what the play should be it can be a real musical or a idea, will be determined on Friday**

The next day everyone asked about my black eye I said I broke up a fight at the library. All day Aiko Kept trying to avoid me and I tried to break the ice with coming up with a nick name. Then fred came up with the nickname which she liked it was Honey Lemon because she seems to always wears yellow and was really sweet which I can agree with. We then went out to sign up for school clubs we all wanted to try something new Wasabi said we should try out for the fall musical (that was going to be revealed at the end of the day), all of us denied especially Gogo and Fred. But then Aiko said we should try something new together and now lets just say we are participating in the fall musical, thanks to Wasabi.

After lunch I bagan to question why Aiko (now who we call Honey Lemon or just Honey) was avoiding me as we were walking to English. I began to let the truth out with " What's wrong"

"Yesterday at the café I knew you didn't want to see me", Honey said as she cried a single tear.

"Honey, I think your awesome and the most pleasant person I ever met I had to get to my job at the library", I said lying on the last hands.

"Then how did you get that black eye, I know nobody would ever get into a fist fight because of a book", She argued as more tears feel of her delicate face.

"Ok you want the truth", I then looked her in the eyes and say "I made a mistake and it could hurt everyone I love"

" I see, but what is your mistake", she asked making me want to tell her the truth about the bot fights.

" If I tell you, you may get hurt and I don't want that", I said as my heart slowly broke.

" You promise you weren't avoiding me?", she asked

"I promise" I said as I heard a fight break up, "Hiro", I yelled at the top of my lungs "Honey get the principle, I go down the hall my brothers getting beaten. She then ran to the main office with out a word as I ran to Hiro

I ran to the end of the hallways to see my ex girlfriend Allison beating up Hiro with her clique of friends. She was wearing a revealing short skirt and a purple tank top showing to much skin. She started kicking and hitting him as I kept steping closer

"Stop!", I yelled at the top of my lungs

"Why, your pathetic brother the only person in this school equally pathetic as him is your pathetic new girlfriend, whats her name again?", she said in a snake like voice

"Aiko, now leave my brother alone", I fought till she stoped.

" Fine, I guess so" well see you later , babe" she said in a snake like voice that gave me chills.

"Don't call me babe", I fought again then Aiko came with the principle "Thanks Honey"

"No, problem" she said sheepishly.

"Stop the flirting, now what's the problem?", the principle asked

"She was beating me up", Hiro said pointing to Allisonl .

"What do you mean?", Allison asked in a terribly fake confusion.

"I believe you guys, good job, now missy we need to have a serious conversation", He said Taking Abbigail to the office as she flipped us all off.

We all got back to class and school was then over, but instead of going home Aiko and I walked over to her house to hang out, she lived in a small yet cute house by the park. Once we got inside we were greeted by her mother who offered us a snack but were not hungry, insisting us especially Honey saying stuff like "You need to eat sweetie", to her then making us go upstairs with two cups of green tea and a small bowl of strawberries. We got up to her room which was pretty big and which was obviously yellow and pink with the wall covered in pictures and nice quotes and. "Nice", I said taking a seat at her desk chair.

"Thanks", she sad smiling with her eyes aglow.

" I cant believe Wasabi is making us do the musical", I said as I took another glance at her room.

"I'm actually excited I love to sing and act", she smiled.

"Honey Lemon, one part Chemist, one part performer and all parts wonderful", I joked

"That's not a thing", She said

"You know I suck at chemistry", I playfully argued.

"I didn't, but I cant believe I will se Tadashi Hamada singing", she laughed

"Well, believe it or not I sing, I am the number one singer in the Hamada house hold", I said bowing as Honey probably was visioning me running around the house singing cheesy pop love songs around the house which happened on more then one timed.

"Get up and pick a number one through three?", she asked as I got up from the chair

"One", I said as she pulled out the first High School Musical CD and putting it in her CD player "Oh Honey, High School Musical really?", I then sighed

"Come on Tadashi its a classic", She said cracking up passing me a hair brush probably to use as a microphone.

"Fine, but you have to sing with me to", I said as she pulled out another hair brush for herself.

"I was planning on it", she sweetly said. We then started sing start of Something New and her voice was beautiful and mine not so much lets just say halfway through I sang in my funny voice. We used her bed as a stage and started dancing we sang Halfway through the CD till we heard the door open, it was Aunt Cass, Hiro And Honey's mom. They just stood there and laughed as Honey's mom said through the storm of laughter "I invited Tadashi's family for dinner is that okay?"

"Its great", she said as all of them except Hiro went back down stairs. We then forced Hiro to sing with us, it reminded me about how happy Hiro used to be and how much I liked Honey. We then went down for dinner which was great and from that moment on I had a crush on Aiko Miyazaki


	6. Disney and Homecoming Queens

The next day the play was announced to be The Little Mermaid, my favorite Disney movie, I know it sounds girly but you can't hate The Little Mermaid. Auditions were tomorrow and we all decided who we were auditioning for. Gogo and Fred were auditioning for the chorus more specifically a sailor for Fred and a mermaid for Gogo (Honey talked her into it), Wasabi was going for Sabastian even though he was perfect for Flounder, Hiro was also going for Sabastian ( Honey talked him into it after hearing his Jamaican accent last night), Honey was going for Ariel which she was most likely going to get and I well I was auditioning for Eric. I realized I loved singing last night when Honey and I were having our High School Musical jam out last night and that's why I was doing it, Honey.

See I only had one girl friend and one close shot to love and that was Allison our relationship ship was one huge train wreak. At first it was great I thought we were going to get married and live a long happy life but one day a hurricane hit. She then showed me a terrible side of her that was terrifying in a billion ways she yelled at me, treated my Aunt and brother like horse shit **(excuse my language please)** and tried to force me into terrible things like having adult human mating rituals ( lets just call it that) . See I lived by no mating before marriage rule and I was happy with that but one night we went to a party at Fred's place she pushed me into a guess room took off her shirt as she pushed me on to the bed and started to unbutton my jeans. I told her to stop she didn't I yelled walked away and that's when it was over. But I knew she was trouble I was happy I got out of that trap but unlike Abbigal who I saw evil in I saw grace and kindness in Honey. The more I thought of her the more I felt she was sent to me from god himself.

We walked to bus until I saw a familiar face, Richard he was as angry and drunk as ever. Crap I forgot Bot fight last night! I'm dead! Honey looked me into my eyes " want to come over and practice for auditions?", my stomach dropped I didn't know what to do.

"Lets go to the homecoming committee meeting they always need more members", I said as my voice grew nervous.

"I guess so that would be fun", she said as I grabbed her hand and rushed her back into the school before Richard saw us

I basically dragged Honey to room 221 where the homecoming committee was meeting. I really didn't want to be here but again it was better then being hunt down by a crazy psychopath. The committee was ran by Abigail Callaghan the student body president and president of most clubs. Honey and I took a seat in the back behind two freshman who thought we were dating which made me blush.

"Okay so I think we should start by brainstorming ideas", Abby began.

"Under the sea", a freshman yelled.

"too clichéd" Abigail said.

"Harry Potter", another said

"I like it, but to expensive", she replied again.

More ideas were tossed around in the next thirty minutes. some were kinda silly like a my little pony themed dance but some were pretty cool like a 1970s disco. But none pleased Abigail's.

"Any more Ideas?", she asked for the final time as they heard the door creek, it was Allison. Abby didn't like Allison, she hated her. It went from a pity about stealing eachothers doll clothes . It then went into full on flames in freshman year when they both started fighting over a guy and that's when Allison devoted her life to make Abigail's life terrible until the end of junior year. It went from rumors that Abby rigged the votes for class president to almost voluntary running her over. I think I said enough.

" I have an idea", Allison said in an ever so sinister way

"What is it?", Abigail said rolling her eyes

"The 1950s, boys can be T birds, Girls can be pink ladies", She said making everyone except for me, Honey and Abigail's eyes light up like Christmas lights. Allison grew angry seeing Abby's disapproving look " Well I bet Lemonade over her has a better idea", she said pointing to Honey with her eyes glaring like daggers.

"I do", Honey said with her voice soft like a sheep "Maybe a Disney theme, since most of us grew up with it"

Abigail's eyes light up with the rest of the class " I love it, meeting dismissed" she said with her hands in the air.

"Really?", Honey questioned looking surprised.

"It was a great idea, besides with that thinking I think you should run for homecoming queen" , Abby said in excitement.

"Really Lemonade here has no chance against me", she said signing the ballot in large letters making me want to punch her in the face and I almost did but she walked away.

"What about we both run", I said signing the ballot

"That sounds great", she said signing the ballot after me.


	7. Sweet Secrets

**My lap top wasn't working so sorry this was late**

**please leave ideas and reviews for the story **

**I DO NOT OWN BIG HERO SIX 6 just the story**

**Also I added some chapters to make them larger**

Honey and I made our way out the school calmly and casually. I kept my eyes open for Richard, I knew he could be anywhere. I didn't want myself to die or worse Honey.

"so do you want a ride?", I asked hoping the answer was yes.

"Sure but I have to get home asap, I have a doctors appointment", She replied as I pulled out an extra helmet for her before I strapped on my own.

"Are you Okay?"

"Don't worry its only a check up" she smiled in a high energetic voice. That's why I liked her so much.

"Good, now get that helmet on and lets go!", I exclaimed "maybe we can get something to eat, I know the best ice cream shop"

she Strapped the helmet tight on her tiny head "I would love to but like I said I need to get home asap" she spoke, her voice bouncing with energy.

My heart sank, I thought this would be time just to hang out one on one. The world was limited of people like honey she was like an endangered animal you wanted to see before it was gone.

"Okay", I frowned as we made are way home.

Twenty minutes passed, I got Honey home and got myself back to the café. Hiro was sitting by the counter as Aunt Cass was cleaning the counters , they were setting up for beet poetry night. Every week there was some kind of messed up poetry night, Aunt Cass had to many event at the café that would make you shake your head. Poetry events were are favorite because Hiro end I could present our own pieces, which was gibberish retelling of the theme.

"Tadashi, how was school, sweetie", Aunt Cass asked were her eyes bulging out of her head in excitement "Did you stay after?"

"He probably was making out with Honey in the janitors closet", Hiro blurted out

"Who's Honey?", She exclaimed.

"Aiko, its a nickname the gang gave her", I slightly snapped back "We were at a student council Meeting"

"So you made out there, smooth Tadashi, very smooth", Hiro leaned back in his seat with pure confidence.

"We weren't making out!"

"You wish"

"Stop it boys, Honey, Aiko whatever you like to call her is a nice girl and if Tadashi likes her, lets support him", Aunt Cass exclaimed

I didn't bother to argue, it was true so I just smiled "Hey nerd, want to get some ice cream, its on me ", I had a ton of money from bot fighting

"Sure, nerd lets go

Hiro and I made it to the Ice Cream shop right near the Sanfransokyo institute of Technology. It was a cute pastel shop with cartoon characters painted on the walls. I thought Honey would like it, but of course I would never know.

Hiro took a seat on a couch right near the door "you know what I like,nerd", he smiled.

I sighed "Sure thing dweeb" as I walked to the front counter. A girl about my age with bright red hair that fell from her head like jungle vines with a name tag that read 'Merida' hanging from her pink and white uniform stood behind the counter.

"What would you like", she spoke in a thick Scottish accent

"One strawberry sundae with extra whip cream and a medium wild cherry Italian ice", I grinned through the awkwardness . She was looking at me in a weird way, not like she was attracted to me but like she knew or heard of me.

"And would that before ?", she asked even though we both knew she knew the answer

"Tadashi" I smirked trying to make things less awkward then they were and then she began to look familiar. It was Merida DunBroch the schools sports star, I never talked to her before but she seemed nice. But it felt odd for the worlds biggest tomboy working at the grily place in town, But to be fair it must of been odd for her seeing me here too.

"Last name?", she asked.

"Hamada"

"Will be out in a second and that will coast 6 dollars", I handed her the money

I went back to the couch "So whats up with you, nerd"

"nothing", Hiro said as I was distracted by the girls giggling. More girls who worked there swarmed around the counter.

"That guy over there is the boy the new girl was telling you about,Punzie", Merida told a lanky girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Rapunzel Corona was the schools sweet heart (who was to easy to trust), no wonder she worked here. But who was this girl telling her about me?

"Yeah that's the guy", Punzie was talking about me?

"Didn't he win that robotics contest last year?", Belle French asked sticking her head out of her book to reveal a skinny face and a water fall of brown hair flowing down her head.

"That's the guy", Merida said, it felt like they were trying to kill me. Merida looked up from the register "Order for Tadashi Hamada", they submerged into to a pool of laughter, well except for Merida.

"That's for me", I walked up to the counter and got our ice cream.

"For any chance do you like Aiko Miyazaki?", Rapunzel just pops it out.

My cheeks turn red, to red. Honey was telling them about me? As a friend of more? They caught on and Hiro did too.

I'm SCREWED

"Punzie!", Belle hissed "You don't just ask people that"

"Well what else was I going to do?", she replied "Let the girl live her whole life not knowing"

"No", Merida snapped "Don't get involved"

I swallow the silence, Hiro's catching on too. Thing were getting worse by the second

"What in the heck is going on", Hiro asked as I was questioning everything too.

"Nothing little guy", punzie implied "So", her eyes turned to me.

"I mean I like her as a friend", I lied

"Well she thinks your really nice", Belle smiled

"She talks about you every day in English", Punzie implied. Honey? Talking about me? Is this what girls do?

"To much info punz", Merida snapped but she cooled off quickly "Well she got a job here and maybe since you two are such great friends maybe you should work here too"

"Well I do need money", maybe I can give off bot fighting. Shoot, I forgot I have a match tonight.

"So I'll talk to my mom about it", Merida smiled "She owns the place"

"Hiro began to laugh his head off "Tadashi? Work? At a place like this? is he going to wear a pink frilly dress too?"

"No, but his costume is still pink", Belle said

"I know", Merida implied "Ill tell you tomorrow in science"

"Okay well we should be leaving", Hiro and I exited

"Nerd has a crush", Hiro sang the whole ride home, it was true.

Poetry night began in ten minutes but that wasn't my focus. My focus was on Honey and In all irony she was here too"


	8. Poetry Night

** I do not own BH6! also sorry this is not my best chapter but my most important so far**

She sat in the front row with Gogo and Wasabi, she was sipping her green tea and sharng a box of cookies with the table. My heart fluttered out of my chest but I was stopped before it could get away.

"Tadashi!", She gasped "we were waiting for you"

"Just getting some ice cream with Hiro"

"Yeah, I wished I could come just I had an appointment"

"Are you okay?"

she let out a gulp "Come on love birds its starting!", GoGo said chopping down another piece of bubble gum "save you flirting for later"

"PDA!", Wasabi shouted a little too loud, the who café turned to him. His face brightened a shade lighter "sorry", he whispered.

"We weren't kissing!", I defended

"You two were probably making out at the homecoming committee meeting", Hiro teased, everyone but Honey and I laughed. Our cheeks turned pink instead

"Why isn't Fred here?", Honey asked changing the subject.

"He thinks poetry is for squares", Gogo chipped in

"What does that mean?"

"Fred's just Fred", I answered, he was a puzzle himself. that's why we were friends

Poetry night began with Elsa Arendale who wrote a deep sonnet about roasted beets. It was silly, it was had snow white hair and pale skin, she was mostly quiet which was ironic because her younger sister, Anna was a social butterfly. Tonight she was here with her boyfriend Hans Isles, he was a nice guy, I guess?

And I thought Honey was shy. She was a social butterfly

Elsa walked up to our table "Hey Akio "

"Oh, hey Elsa" she energetically smiled "I didn't know you were going"

"Yeah, Hans and I went to the zoo and decided to stop here"

"Zoo?", Honey questioned

"Yeah it's lame", Gogo implied

"Actually they expanded it", Elsa exclaimed

"Maybe we should all go this weekend", I suggested

"Sorry but I don't want to be licked by a giraffe again"

"YOU WERE FIVE WOMEN UP", Gogo snapped "I'm out, walking around in the heat with bunch of animals isn't may thing but thanks for inviting me"

"SO its just us", I said to Elsa and Honey

"And me too", Hiro peeped

"Do you mind if I invite girls from work?", Honey asked

"You got a job?", I pretended to look surprised

"Yeah at Sansokyo Sweets", Elsa said "She starts tomorrow, Ill be training here", Elsa works there too? Small world.

"Actually applied today for a job there",

"Awe you two are so cute", Elsa exclaimed "Maybe we can double date with Han and I", the idea didn't sound half bad

"Actually, we are not dating", Honey said

"Why not?"

"I'm waiting till I figure things out", her eyes watered a little

"Same", I said

"Why not you guy would be so cute", Gogo said in her fake girly voice

"Well I have to go", Elsa said

"I do too", Honey got up " I Need to catch the bus"

"I can drive you home", I suggested

"Sounds good"

"See you later nerd", Hiro giggled

once we made it half way out he door I heard Wasabi mumble under his breathe "They are so in love"

"You cant date a guy you just met", Elsa snapped back.

We drove back in silence, my small talk didn't work. It hurt seeing someone really liked feeling glum and grey but hurt even more not knowing why. I dropped her back home and her eyes tumbled to her feet, my heart didn't, break it exploded. I wanted to go home but I had a bot fight, I didn't want to go, I'm scared how it would turn out. Richard was after me and wouldn't stop till I was dead.


	9. don't fall in love

**I do not own Bh6 **

My body raced down the streets till I made it to the ring and with luck Richard was there. He was standing by the bar with his hands clenched at his waist and his eyes flashing a sour glare. My stomach tightened, I waited for him to punch me, I waited for him to beat me, I waited for death. He just stood there.

"I'm waiting", I snapped

"I'm not gonna hit you", my stomach dropped " Not yet"

my heart raced out of my chest like it was running a marathon, my hands were shaking. I wanted to run, I know the more I would run the faster he would chase. He pulled out a chair and gestured me to take a seat and I did so.

"Want a drink", he called for the girl at the bar

I rolled my eyes "I don't drink", I cleared up " I don't want to break any more laws"

"Well more for me", the girl put a fresh pint of bear on the counter and began slurping it down "I see that black eye is still there", I nodded my head "Well your lasy friend sure doesn't mind"

"Honey?", playing dumb wasn't going to get me there so I had to play it smart.

"The little blonde?"

"that's her"

"I see you fancy her"

" we are just friends", I cleared up

"That's what i wanted to talk to you about"

"Honey"

"Don't fall in love", I exclaimed "Love messes up everything"

"I'm not it love", I tried not to yell but I couldn't stop. I was acting like a drunk without a sip of beer

"Keep it that way", he dumped his glass of beer on my cardigan "Now boy you should start going home and remember fall in love, you will live. Honey will die"

My stomach weakened, this couldn't happen. If he killed Honey I would be the murderer, I had to run away from this trap of love.

I began to run of the ring in to the street, I feel a body bump into mind. I look up to see it was Honeys dad, Chris.

"Tadashi", He Scolded "Why are you out so late and why do you smell like beer"

""Its a long story", I sputtered. I never really talked to her father before except at the café all I knew now was that he hated me.

"Come kid", he gestured to his car "Before your Aunt finds out

We made our way back to there house, Mr. Myizaki glared me down the table passing me a cup of tea. "So I guess you weren't going to that library that night you ditched my little girl", his eyes were sharp as daggers "You were getting drunk"

"I don't drink", I stuttered "Someone spilled beer on me"

"Either way you were around alcohol or that is bullshit", he looked more hate filled then ever "Where does your aunt think you are?"

"Library"

"Where were you?"

I swallowed the lump of guilt in my throat "No where", his eyes sharpened

"Tell me, or Ill tell you every detail", he threatened "she wont be happy"

"bot fight", I peeped

"What?", his face burned a bright shade of red, I could almost see smoke coming out of my ears "Tadashi I'm so sorry but I need to call the cops"

Jail, I can't go to jail. Maybe they wont arrest me. What the heck am I thinking? I'm dead

"Please, I promise know its a mistake", I gasped " None of my friends know,Honey doesn't know, my aunt doesn't know, Hiro doesn't know"

The lie I have been living hurts. Why did I ever do this, once I was in I would never get out.

"Who knows?"

"Just me and you", I took a sip of my tea

"I wont call the cops"

"Really?", i gasped almost spitting out my tea.

"I will still let let you hang out with Aiko", my jaw dropped to the ground "just keep her out of it. Got me, this will be our little secret"

"Yes, sir"

_yes sir? _what was I thinking? now her dad thinks I like her. _great._

"Well,have you tried seeking help?", I shook my head "Here you go", he passed me a boring blue business card "My sister runs a bot fighter support group, you should check it out"

My stomach sank "I don't know"

"Well if you want to check it out call the number"

"Your not calling the police?", my eyes popped out of my head, if I was him I would arrest me too

"You make my little girl happy", he smiled "For the past three days Aiko talks all about you and your family"

my mouth widened like a babbling idiot "really?"

"I don't kid about this stuff", he said getting up "She has been more happier in these three days than she was in the past three years"

"Why", only one word could slip out of my mouth at a time. The idea of making her happy made my heart melt.

"Its a reason I don't know if she would be comfortable mentioning", he pointed up stairs "Go up to the first room on the left and take one of my shirts and cardigans and clean up , put your clothes in the hamper"

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it and I wont tell Aiko"

"Speaking of Aiko , is she home?"

He look up at the ceiling "Oh she's at her aunts and is sleeping over",

I made my way up stairs into their room, Sophia wasn't there either, maybe she's spending the night at her aunts to. I picked out a mint green cardigan and a white t-shirt, Aunt Cass wasn't going to know a thing.

I walked down stairs to see Mrs Myizaki busting through the door into the kitchen, her eyes tense and gasping for help. "are you okay?",I asked

"tadashi?", she gasped "why are you here?"

"He just ran into to me at the library and got coffee all over him", 's eyes widened, she looked to the left then to the right. "We need to go the store"

"Is she-I mean what do we need to get?", he played it cool but it seemed inside he was screaming in pain. I didn't know what was going on I was confused but didn't dare to question, but deep down I wanted to know

"Come on tadashi", she snapped "we will drive you home"


	10. confessing

**I'm going to keep** **this chapter short and sweet, enjoy**

The next morning, went on without a mention about the accident with Mr. Miyzaki or what happened with Honey either. But of course I wasn't out of teasing about the incident at poetry night .

"So did you guys kiss?", Aunt Cass questioned

"What", I mumbled almost spitting out my cereal

"That's a no ", Hiro interrupted "Honey totally turned him down last night"

I glared him down across the table "looks like someone's walking to school"

"I'm cool with that, I need the exercise anyway"

"Well I got to go", I said giving Aunt Cass a peck on the cheek

"Have a great day", Aunt Cass giggled

I made my way to school and met up with the group in our usual spot. We all grouped up in a semicircle and had our usual pre-class chat. But it didn't feel the same without Honey it was lifeless and less innocent. It hurt.

"Where's Honey?", I asked

"She's not feeling well", Gogo said "She said she may not make it to the zoo this weekend"

"Zoo?", Fred questioned probably thinking what every body has been

"You missed a lot at poetry night", Wasabi cleared up "Did you know Honeys friends with Elsa?"

"No", Fred gasped almost like school girl "Isn't she dati-"

"What does she have?", I asked Gogo

"Just a cold Romeo", she cleared up

But all knew last night was that it was something more then a cold. Was it me?

"What does that mean?"

"Its obvious you like her"Fred pointed out

"No I don't", they all gave me sinister glare "Fine I do", they all smirked

"My lips are sealed", Wasabi said

"I can't make any promises", Gogo chopped a bit more on her gum "And bet Fred can't too"

This was a mistake and a big one two


	11. Dashi

**hey guys sorry I haven't worked on this in a while. I have been a bit discouraged about my writing, I have recently felt as I have been held up on a Pedestal to other writers (in real life not on ). But then I read the great comments you guys leave me and it is impossible to describe how happy it makes me. Besides, if I give up, I will never see the amazing things hard work could lead to**

**enjoy 3**

Two days passed and auditions began, Honey finally came school and verified it was just a cold. Everyone especially fred have been annoying me about asking her to homecoming which I have been considering. I may or may not be thinking of a big danceposal, I jusr don't know how.

The auditorium was a zoo, people spewed from the doors and the tension was intense. Each person wanted something similar, something only one person could have. I didn't usually get nervous nor did I imagine something like this would make me shake out of my seat, I was wrong. It felt like an earthquake commenced beneath my feet, why was I being nervous about a stupid play? I looked to my left, that's why.

Honey was reading over lines with Gogo, who decided to try out for Ursula for kicks, but surprisingly I could see it. Not that she was an evil sea which or anything. Honey smiled, speaking the words with such passion, that bounced off perfectly to Gogo's usual sarcastic tone, which fit Ursula perfectly. When they were done Honey sat up and cleaned off her glasses with a clean handkerchief , her head turned to me.

"Ready Dashi" , she smiled

I raised an eyebrow "Dashi?", she never called me that before, was this a sign? was she just teasing me? Could girls be any more complicated?

"I thought it would be a good nickname. if you don't like-"

I flashed a slight smirk "I love it", her eyes widened as she leaned towards me.

"your sure, I thought you would think it made you sound like a brony", I looked down at the floor with confession "Tadashi Hamada, a brony? And I was shocked to hear you sang', she whispered in my ear, I nodded my head.

What? you never heard of a bot fighter who likes My Little Pony? I never have either, I guess I'm the first?

she started laughing on to my shoulder uncontrollably, as our Drama director Mrs. Pots walked down the isle. Her eyes turned to us, "Aren't you two cute', she implied, we both shaked our heads. She just giggled and walked away patiently

We waited patiently until began talking, They discussed the rules and the show, turns out seniors had to audition Wednesday and sophomores stated on Tuesday , so the gang and I had to leave. Wasabi, Fred, Hiro and I decided to go to Fred's house to watch Pizza and play video games but Honey and Gogo were going to the mall instead. Before we parted, the gang gave me a stare. one that had' Ask her out already man' written all over it'

"come on man", fend mouthed

"why cant your brother woman up/", Gogo silently remarked to Hiro

"um- Honey", I peeped, I was going to give it a shot

"Yes Dashi?'

Their staring intensified" Do you want- want to come over and practice for the audition after work?"

Everyone but honey silently groaned in the background, well that was a fail.


	12. unexspected

**Warning: Fluff**

My hands were glued tight to the phone,"Mr. Mizaki?", I said behind the phone "May I ask you a question?"

"What is the question, I'm sure I have an answer", he replied.

"Can I take Akio to the homecoming dance"

"Sure", the words were music to my ears

"Really", I gasped

"Under one condition", he added "You need to quit bot fighting as soon as possible"

"I have been trying", quitting was easier said then done.

"Now, enjoy yourself and be good to my little girl at the dance"

The next day I had it all planned out, after work Honey and I were going back to her house to rehearse and that's when I was going to ask. It wasn't going to be anything big but something small and simple, most girls (cough, cough Alison) wouldn't appreciate it but I knew Honey would. I discussed the idea with aunt Cass and Hiro, Cass loved it, Hiro called me a dweb. But I knew one day he would feel the same way and be a supreme dweb.

We made it to her house and were rehearing our audition song in the living room, At Last I See the light **( I am pretending this is a song on the radio in this world because the BH6 and the Tangled universe are together, also sorry if I messed up with the play) **, Honey left the room and I switched out the Cd for the High School Musical Cd. I turned it to, May I Have This Dance , I was practicing all night with Aunt Cass. I hear her high heels clacked on the hard heals,' it was now or never Tadashi' I thought as I pressed play.

"Tadashi?", she asked as the first verse began.

"may I have this dance?", I asked as I wrapped my hands around her skinny waist.

"Yes", she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. We began swaying like Cass taught me last night, it no longer felt like two close friends , it was so much more. the nerves were slayed by her smile stayed ever lasting, damn, nothing was better then seeing her smile. The nerves resurrected after the music ended.

"Will you be the Gabriella to my troy?", her smiled decreased, my stomach dropped "will you be my home coming date?'

A ton of tears fell down her face "Tadashi, I don't deserve you!", she began breaking down as she fell on to the couch "You deserve a pretty girl, you deserve a smart girl. I'm none of that! I never was never will be! I wish I was but I'm not!"

"You are pretty, smart, your everything I ever wanted", I said taking a seat next to her "Honey, if you don't lik-"

"Tadashi, I love you", she looked me square in the eyes, that was the moment where I dived into it head first. I leaned in letting her soft lips touch mine.

"I love you, too", I said as we release.

That day when I got home, I shouted at the top of my lungs "I Kissed Akio Mizaki ",

"I guess it well", Aunt Cass said behind the kitchen counter.

"Your officially the biggest dweb", Hiro joked one more time


	13. auditions

Time was racing thick, I know had work, play, homecoming planning, all moving at once. I also had a somewhat complicated relationship with Honey, Rapunzel and Elsa and her younger sister Anna were giving me a big deal about it witch really made me glad that Hiro wasn't there or else there would be some serious teasing. Speaking of Hiro he has been getting beaten up by Allison and her group, I wonder why. Sour grapes but she didn't have to kick my brother's ass about it. Good thing I'm there each time.

Auditions were today and I geuss they went well, actually they went great. Those extra days of practice really helped, we even had some sort of dance routine which blew Mrs. pots away. she called out our names, lucky we were the only pair audition out of all of the seniors.

her eyes were shaking, her eyes glued to floor, she than started to silently sing.

All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be

she took a step towards me,I grabbed he hand and twirled her into my chest, just like we practiced. Her eyes floated off the floor into mine as she began the next verse.

And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you

it was now my time to sing as she twirled out of my arms and didn't release my hand. I took a deep breath and began.

All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

We both began to sing as the song came to an end and we gazed at each other.

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you

Now that I see you

The whole crowd cheered but stopped at Fred's thoughtless remark "Just kiss her!", he yelled.

We both laughed "I may not kiss her right now, but I'm taking her to homecoming", I hollered back. For some reason I felt amazing telling ever one, I once I a real dream come true.

"Well before homecoming, someone promised to take me to the zoo", she whispered in my ear.

"Now who was that lucky young man?", I joked as we existed the stage.


End file.
